Many of those who prepare tax returns are familiar with the myriad tax-return-preparation-software products currently available. Some versions of these products allow the user to prepare a tax return online. A typical online product employs a secure web interface that allows customers to enter tax-data, which is then encrypted and transmitted for storage on a database associated with servers maintained by the product vendor. In such an arrangement, the user must rely on security measures taken by the vendor to store and safeguard this tax data, which may include sensitive information.